Changing Lives
by Vegeta's baby sister
Summary: Vegeta has always been the stuck up, stubborn and strong saiyan prince. Follow on this story as his life is changed for better and for worse by his family, and his special little girl inparticular! AU OOC R
1. How it started!

Hi guys, I wasn't getting much response from my old fan fic, so I decided to take it down, edit it and delete Chapter 1 then put in a Prologue, so please read my newly improved and renamed Fanfic, and review!  
  
It all started when Vegeta, a great warrior and Saiyan Prince, came to earth in search of the dragonball's. He fought the earth's protector, Goku, and almost won, he then went on to fight Freeza for both the Namekian Dragonball's and for his Freedom. Again this warrior lost, it was Earth's goofy Protector that defeated him on the planet Namek. Once again the saiyan prince, found himself on the annoyingly weak planet earth. Through a series of events the saiyan prince found himself one day with a wife, a son and in many ways, a friend! (A/N Warning, im about to start to adjust the time lines a little, but hey this is my fanfic, not yours!) In this story Goku did not die, but rather he lived, and his second son was born two years after trunks, a further two years later, the saiyan prince not wanting to be beaten by Kakarot and all his spawn, had another child, it is here that our story will begin, (with the news of his new daughter and her birth!) Every, one or two chapters will skip a few years, until the age of his daughters sixteenth.  
  
Ok I know short, but it's only a prologue and its better than the old chapter one I had! Please keep R&R. THANKS 


	2. Big Shock

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, although I wish I did then I would marry Vegeta, Goten and Bardock, oh and Gohan wouldn't become a geek....  
  
Well this is the new and improved (I hope) Chapter Two.  
  
"TTRRUUNNKKSS...KKAAKKOORROOTT, IM GONNA KILL YOU LOT, GET OUT OF MY GRAVITON AND COME AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY GIANT CHOCOLATE CAKE THAT WAS ON THE KITCHEN TABLE BEFORE I WENT FOR MY SHOWER, HAS NOW MAGICALY DISSAPEARED"  
  
Trunks slowly and carefully stepped out of the graviton followed by a shy looking Goten and a some what guilty looking Goku.  
  
"Hi dad, how ya doin, did your training go ok, Chocolate cake you say, what Choco...It was Goku he ate it, he was hungry, I swear daAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUMMY HELP ME......!"  
  
"Vegeta, don't look at me like that, you can't kill me, I have a 1 and a half year old baby, Vegeta, I'll get Chi-Chi to make you another one, bigger, better, I promise!"  
  
A few hours later, Bulma and Vegeta were sat outside. (Vegeta chomping on the new bigger, better chocolate cake that Chi-Chi had made at Goku's request for vegeta) This suited Bulma fine for when the Saiyan Prince was eating he was content and it made it easier to drop a huge bombshell upon the unsuspecting prince! The only question is can Vegeta handle a shock announcement?  
  
"Vegeta, im breaking up with you, I don't love you anymore and I want to be with Yamcha!"  
  
Looking up from the cake that was half eaten, it almost looked as if the saiyan prince was gonna break down into tears, Bulma for the first time saw vulnerability in the saiyans eyes and realised that she had made a mistake.  
  
"What...Bulma you can't, I know im not the best person in the world, im arrogant, stubborn, self centred, and at most times very unreliable, but if you want me to change, I will, I've never said this before but if you want ill start saying it more often I...I...I LOVE you; I can't live without you, Bulma, you cant be serious that prick..."  
  
"Vegeta, I was joking I want you to move your stuff out of the spare bedroom that you often sleep in, when you come in late from training, I don't want you sleeping in there anymore!"  
  
"You're kicking me out, but where will I go, what about Trunks..."  
  
Almost panicking, another thing Bulma hadn't seen before, the saiyan prince didn't know what else to say.  
  
"No Vegeta, I just want you to move into my room..."  
  
"So I can watch you and Yamcha FUCKING each other, NO THANKS"  
  
"VEGETA LISTEN, I WAS JOKING ABOUT THAT YAMCHA COMMENT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I ONLY WANT YOU TO MOVE YOUR STUFF OUT OF THERE SO THAT I CAN TURN IT INTO A NURSERY, AND SINCE THAT ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO MY ROOM I CAN HAVE A DOOR PUT IN THAT WILL TAKE US STRAIGHT IN THERE its only temporary, just until I have your Gravity training bedroom finished."  
  
"A nursery, but that means that you're..."  
  
"Yes Vegeta, im PREGNANT" (0__0) (-__-) "Vegeta are you OK, you don't look so good!"  
  
So what do you think, better, I know theirs not a lot of differences made, but I think its better! Please R&R THANKS 


	3. New life

Ok, this is chapter three, Once again, in parts its been improved, but not that much for this is personally my favourite chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z- *Throwing a tantrum she says* I JUST WANNA OWN IT, ITS NOT FAIR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......... *Sorry* ^__^  
  
Ok, Veggie Brains just found out that Bulma, his mate is once again pregnant! His reaction-AHHHHHHHH.....  
  
*Nine months later in the hospital*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... Vegeta get in here and hold my hand....Your suppose to be a fearless prince....Not and air head!!!  
  
*outside the privately paid for hospital room await the Z warriors, with Vegeta and Goku talking in the corner!*  
  
"I don't care what she says, I held her hand with trunks and because of it I couldn't throw a decent punch for three weeks!"  
  
As the saiyan prince said this he felt a horrible twinge of pain run through his right hand!  
  
"You know Veggie head you really should go back in there, she'll appreciate it and there will be less hell when she's given birth and is back at home! Trust me you could do with credit, especially after you smashed her favourite car into the wall, when practicing for your driver's license, so that you could drive her home tomorrow!"  
  
"You know, for someone so dumb, your absolutely right Kakarot, wish me luck and good health for I am going in."  
  
As vegeta enters the room in which his mate now lies partially asleep (obviously from the drugs not from simply being tired) he was greeted by harsh quails of the newest member of his family, (Aswell as the ugliest, even doctor Briefs, his father in law who had passed away about a year ago was better looking than that bundle that was a baby) "WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaScreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmCrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
A little girl who was to be called Bra, the nurse realising who this man was handed the screaming baby who wouldn't shut up to Vegeta where she automatically stopped her tantrum and opened her eyes, at that precise moment both his and her eyes locked, in the back of Vegeta's mind he knew that this was a daddy's little girl and from this day forward and forever more she had him, the great Saiyan Prince Fearless and Merciless, wrapped around her cute slimy little finger.  
  
All the saiyan prince wanted to do was shelter her for she was his, nothing not a thing could take her from him, everything was still, no one spoke, not a noise could be heard until a mumble from his exhausted mate who had just woke up bought him back to life.  
  
When all the doctors and nurses had left to give there rich patient and husband some space, Vegeta slowly and carefully walked over to Bulma, took her hand into his and said "Thank you, I want you to know that I love you and that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just never trick me by saying that your leaving me for Yamcha!"  
  
"Ok, Vegeta I promise!"  
  
A few hours later vegeta sat holding his new born baby, being very protective, even the Z warriors who merely wanted too ahhhhhh and cooooo her weren't allowed to get too close.  
  
His big hands or rather big hand covered her entire little body, those little eyes that looked up, midnight blue, sparkling like stars in the middle of a clear night! Pure love that was suddenly broken by her grasping one of fingers a d breaking it in several different places, with complete ease, if it was not for those big eyes that were staring up at him he probably would have thrown her out the open nearby window, but then he realised that it was rather cold in the room and that he would rather shut the window to keep HIS daughter warm than throw any thing out of it, well except maybe Kakarot.  
  
Well folks that's Chapter three, I think it's rather sweet! And I've altered small parts to it! Please R&R. THANKS 


	4. Wrapped

This chapter is short and im not really gonna do any changes to it, its just meant to show How Bra has our veggie wrapped!  
  
Disclaimer- I (sadly *sniff*) Do not own Dragonball Z/GT!  
  
*sniff sniff* mmmmmmmmmmm-waaaaaaaaaaadddaaadddyyy!!! I hurt my knee come kiss it better!  
  
This is all the trying to concentrate vegeta could hear from outside the Graviton, it had been like this for nearly four years, ever since his little princess learnt of the mysterious power she had over the saiyan prince she was always making demands that at first the saiyan would try to resist but never could!  
  
Slowly, he opened the graviton door, trying to fight the urge to shout he said "WHAT DO YOU WANT"  
  
"I had a booboo, kiss it better!"  
  
"You called me out of deep meditation to...to...to kiss a pathetically small and darn right insignificant injury; I refuse to lower myself to such foolishness!"  
  
(As high pitched as can possibly be) IM TELLING MUMMY YOUR BEING MEAN TO ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Panicking, as he often did around his daughter, he picked her up into his big strong arms and started to kiss it better... "No, no, no need to do that, here princess I'll kiss it better, There all better, now go and...and... do what annoying...I mean lovely children of your age do"  
  
"Let me train with you?"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
Staring down into those beautiful big blue eyes that always shone like diamonds glittering in the night sky, he realised that once again he had lost this battle to her big midnight blue eyes, just like all others battles with his daughter before it had even started!  
  
"Fine come in brat...I mean Princess"  
  
"Yey, im gonna train and be strong like my daddy!"  
  
The saiyan prince had to admit that even he had a soft spot for his female offspring, but why just by staring at him could she get anything that she wanted out of him, but before the prince could contemplate on this anymore a tiny yet extremely powerful hand thrusted into the back of his head, shutting the door and spinning around the last thing he remembers from this training session was a little hand that will temporarily leave a mark on his face. The prince lay unconscious on the graviton floor with his daughter falling asleep on his chest.  
  
Well I changed more on this one than I was going to, but it still good! Please R&R. THANKS 


	5. Food Fighting Birthday Suprise!

Well lets do some alterations on this one, oh and im gonna put what was originally the next chapter into this one!  
  
Disclaimer – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its Characters! But I shall create my own!  
  
Birthdays, pahhh, Birthday parties always meant one thing, that Kakarot and the rest of his spawn would be coming bearing gifts for HIS princess! Vegeta, the great Prince had never bought ANY of his family any form of gift. Until that is, today, when his precious princess becomes of Saiyan age, (she is classed as a woman) for today marks Ten years of her life, soon she will take a mate of saiyan heritage, the prince sniggered to himself at this thought that betrayed him, the only person he would consider that was of saiyan heritage other than her, was himself, which suited the saiyan prince just fine, for he couldn't be her mate unless Bulma was to die, (by saiyan terms and traditions it was completely normal for family to mate one another, in fact it was often preferred to keep blood pure) no-one would take away his princes from him, not even kakarots spawn, that she's had her eye on for sometime!  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Oh great, thought the saiyan prince there here! Taking one last look at the gift he had bought for his princess he decided that instead of having an awkward moment in front of everyone he would pull his daughter to one side and give her, her present and then slowly slip off to go and train! This was the plan, which would never happen.  
  
When Bra walked in from her training tasks that vegeta had set her as a distraction, (this request of distraction had come from Bulma) the saiyan prince wanted to make sure that he got to her first, so he placed himself next to the door that she should enter, but she didn't, oh no this little princess came like only royalty could through the front door, not the back!  
  
*SURPRISE*  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr.... Darn the fact that she truly is royalty! With guests here she'll never come through the back door"  
  
"Oooo Wow, thank you, (running what Bulma looked like to her she ran past Bulma and straight into the waiting arms of her daddy) Daddy!"  
  
"Mmmff...This was your...mother's idea...not mine...I just gave you a...Here happy birthday, don't say that I never give you anything"  
  
*gasp* Swooo* *Faint* ahhh* *oh my god* *murmur*  
  
"Wow thank you Daddy, *Gasp* it's a mini Graviton like yours (Reading the Capsule label) Wow and it has little tunnel that allows it to link up to your graviton, so I can train on my own or with you!"  
  
"Whatever, go thank your mother and brother and leave me be, don't worry im not going any where, you've made sure of that!"  
  
This suited Bulma fine for she stuck a ridiculous and sparkly birthday hat on the prince, similar to the ones that everyone else was wearing. He took one last glance at his princess and not to say any thing.  
  
Looking into her eyes he realised that she had tricked him, she knew that this year he had actually bought her a present and that it wasn't just Bulma sticking his name on the gift, and so she deliberately walked in the front door and ran to him so that all eyes were on him, just so that he would stay! Man she was perfect! Strong, cunning, deceitful, a champion and most importantly she was his princess!  
  
"Ok time to cut the cake Bra, But first Blow out the candles and make a wish"  
  
"Ok Mummy and thank you for doing this!" Bra stated with an im ever so innocent look on her face!  
  
From in the corner the prince stood staring at his princess with pure hate for putting him through this, that is until he realised that he was smiling, it was then that he caught something evil in his daughters eyes, as she looked at him, something sadistic, she was planning something, and that something had to do with him! But What?  
  
"Ok Bra sweety the cakes already for you to cut, do you need any help?"  
  
Even though she was a saiyan, Bulma still treated her as if she were a human weakling, and Bra often played in it, using it to her advantage to get Vegeta or Trunks into trouble!  
  
"Yes mummy, I do need some help, Daddy can you help me?"  
  
Vegeta the saiyan Prince new that she needed no help at all for her strength was nearly equal to his and she had so many other powers it was unbelievable, but never the less, those eyes were still there attached to her head, no matter how much the prince wanted them gone, he slowly walked over to the table, he tried to convince himself that it was because everyone was staring at him and he wanted them to stop but in truth it really was because of his daughters pleading eyes, he placed his giant hand on hers and prepared to cut the cake but before he knew it the cake was in the air hurtling towards him at a speed that was super saiyan, and smack right into his face! He had no chance to stop it, and to make it worse all the prince could hear was a load of laughter, and repressed laughter, the prince felt like blasting everyone in the room, especially his daughter, half way to hell and back, but then he felt her hand grab his and decided to do something very out of his character!  
  
"So, who's for cake?" With everyone stopping at this comment coming from the saiyan prince, he took part of the cake and threw it at Kakarot, with that a full out food fight started with vegeta and his little champion being the champs!  
  
Once again new and improved! Please R&R. THANKS 


	6. Supressed Rage!

Ok this chapter has also been re-done, it has more emotion and is changed slightly!  
  
Disclaimer – I wish I owned DBZGT But I don't! *sniff*  
  
Another night and another date of Bra's for vegeta to scare off! Even if it did mean hell from his head strong 16 year old daughter!  
  
Tonight Vegeta was ready, waiting at the door, you see for the past couple of nights, Bra had been going out on dates and for some reason Vegeta hadn't been able to catch whoever this lowly human was, so tonight he stood by front door waiting for the door bell to ring, it was only when he looked up at the clock and saw that it was past 3am that he realised that this latest flame wasn't coming, but then he heard something, what was it, was it an intruder, but why had the alarms not sounded, no it was the key in the front door, but Trunk's had been home for hours and was currently asleep next to some dumb, fairly pretty looking blonde, so who could it be?  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows next to the door awaiting this impostor only to see his daughter come in, and she was late! Preparing to shout at her and awaken the rest of the house he noticed something she was crying, (his daughters never cried since she was a baby, and that was because those stupid nurses had taken her out of her daddy's arms) he also saw that under ruined makeup and lots of mud that her face was red and puffy, partially bruised and looking very saw. Looking his daughter over he also noticed that many of her clothes had been torn revealing flesh that in Vegeta's eyes should not be seen. These rips in her clothes also revealed more injury's that had not been inflicted from her training for they were wounds that came from things such as knives, and Bra rarely trains with weapons anymore for she is already an expert!  
  
Trying to wipe the tears and dirt away from her face she realised that two glaring and yet very concerned looking eyes were staring at her, she turned facing her father, and instead of yelling at him and accusing him of spying on her, she embraced him in a hug and broke down into a flood of tears.  
  
Many hours passed by in a flash without a word spoken, just mere sobs that the princess let out onto his shoulder every now and then.  
  
Before the saiyan prince new it the hall light came on and down came the rest of the family, for it was 6am now and time for the busy working day to start. Vegeta knowing his princess like no other new that she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this and so using more than just super saiyan speed got her up to her bedroom, where he felt it was now time to ask his daughter what had happened! This the saiyan prince was not looking forward too.  
  
"Princess, tell daddy; what happened?"  
  
"Well last night I knew once again you were waiting by the door for my boyfriend, I guess to do your usual routine of frightening them off, anyway I phoned derrick and told him id meet him at the cinema. When I got there I told him I didn't want to go in, I said; "we have to talk", He new what this meant, it just wasn't working out, I know I could have let you scare him off but that just isn't right, although now I kinda wish I had! *sniff* but before I new what was happening he had grabbed me by the arm and thrown me down onto the ground, he tied me up with that new saiyan prove rope and shoved me into the trunk of his car, about an hour later I heard voices, *sniff* all male, then the car started again an about another hour after that we came to a stop, were they pulled me out of the trunk, some of them had knives, others just started ripping at my clothes, *shuddering at this memory* every time I tried to power up the saiyan prove ropes, which as you know are made from very fine metal sent a surge through my body and my bones that prevented my level rising, to call for your help. *shifting awkwardly from the painful memory*"  
  
"Princess its ok, tell daddy every thing" Was all the saiyan prince could bring himself to say, holding back suppressed rage! He wanted to go mental, to shout at his daughter for not being more careful, to kill these insolent humans, even to destroy the earth, but he didn't, if anything he was staying in control considerably well!  
  
"Then....They....Daddy I can't. I don't wanna say"  
  
Seeing the distress upon his daughters face, he knew she didn't want to go on, and in truth nor did he! He was finding it hard enough to hold back his rage. But if he didn't know everything then he would have no legitimate reason to go and tear Derrick to shreds!  
  
"Come on princess, what did they do?"  
  
"Daddy, don't make me, please!  
  
"Ok, only when you're ready, but if you can now please tell me, I need to know!  
  
For the entire day vegeta stayed locked up in his daughters bedroom, lying with her asleep in his arms, he cleared up her wounds earlier, that is her physical wounds, as for her mental wounds he was unsure how long they would take to heal.  
  
So what happened, you'll have to read the next chapter! If you read it when it was posted before then know that im thinking of changing it! Please R&R THANKS 


	7. No longer a secret! Bulma's Rage!

Well here I am, back with chapter 7! I got really good results from editing and renaming this fic! Im sorry it's been a while but I've been concentrating on writing some one shot, which have also had good results! (Just so you al know I hope to have the sequels to them up and running in a couple of weeks time!)  
  
Disclaimer- Nobody but Akira what's his name owns DBZGT! *sob* *sob*  
  
Standing in the corner contemplating the events that took place a few weeks ago, the events that the saiyan prince did not know all about, he looked up to see that an extremely goofy smile from both his best friend and worst enemy was glaring at him!  
  
"Kakarot? What are you doing her?"  
  
"Vegeta did you forget again? It's our yearly reunion! By the way, why aren't you training? I mean I checked in the graviton, it was on but I couldn't get in, and Trunks said that you were in here! So who's training? And why aren't you training?"  
  
"My daughters training and she kicked me out of there! Ever since something happened on her Break up date with what is now her ex boyfriend, she concentrates more on her training! I don't know exactly what happened, she won't say, I can only imagine, I do however know that it was bad, very bad! I don't know what it is exactly though Kakarot that's stopping me from going to his house and tearing him to shreds! She's my Little girl Kakarot and something inside tells me that I failed in protecting her!  
  
Vegeta, suddenly realised that during his little speech he had clenched both his fists and had began to power up! This obviously had caught the attention of the other Z Warriors who were in the middle of partying; they had come in and heard the majority part of his confession! To top that, this attention had attracted Bulma, who knew nothing of this, and had come in only to hear this confession from the heart aswell!  
  
"What was that vegeta?"  
  
"Uh........................."  
  
"Vegeta, when did this happen? What else did she tell you? Why didn't you tell me? Come on speak up, answer me!"  
  
The Z warriors new of a saiyan rage, which they could handle! But a mother on the edge, who had been in many ways lied to rage, was not something they wanted to get involved with. Sadly Vegeta looked around to find that even his own son had abandoned him!.................................................................................  
  
From outside the room the Z warriors waited anxiously to see whether the saiyan Prince who they had grown quite fond of would survive!  
  
*CRASH* *BANG* *WALLOP* *AHHHHHHH**HOW DARE YOU...**SMASH**SHHHHHHHH**SHHHH...DON'T TELL ME TO SHHHH**THUD**SMACK*  
  
After a lot of somewhat disturbing noise and possibly terrifying noises out came a red in the face, do not mess with me Bulma, followed by a once again I am defeated saiyan prince! Both of them heading towards the currently in use graviton!  
  
So what do ya think? I know, other than my prologue this is perhaps my shortest chapter yet! But still its good! (I think) Please R&R with your views! THANKS 


	8. YOU TOLD!

Yey, im finally back! My computer completely crashed after a lightning storm and had to have a new mother board, modem, CD-R, DVD player Aswell as an updated internet! From dial up to broadband! But here I am, with chapter 8 to changing lives and soon I'll have chapter 4 of bra's journey finished and im in the middle of writing some new one shots! Im sorry that I've taken so long to update this fic but as I said before I had some writers block for it, I even seriously considered putting it up for adoption! But taking a nice long break has helped, but don't expect me to update it to often! I'm about to start my exams!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well that's enough babbling from me, here's chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZGT!  
  
(BANG BANG BANG) "Bra open the door! Let me in now young lady! I want answers! I swear, I built this darn machine, I can have it teared to shreds just as easily if you don't come out!"  
  
Slowly there was a quiet little click, followed by a bright flash of yellowish light, which only the saiyans could just make out to be a blur! Following this there was a great load of noise as the saiyan prince went flying through furniture, walls and irreplaceable priceless vases!  
  
"You told, you told after you promised not too! You jerk, I HATE YOU!"  
  
Stumbling to his feet the saiyan prince tried to talk but was not given the chance by a very pissed off saiyan princess! Before he knew what hit him, he was back down face first on the floor with someone grabbing his hair, and dragging him to his feet! Blood was oozing out of his mouth, nose, ear and eye! Making it somewhat hard to see his attacker, not that he needed to because he already new who it was! And what was worst is that she had been training all day, and so had warmed up already, and since she had kicked him out of the GR room, he had not!  
  
Now grabbing both his hair and face in one she kneed him and broke his cheek bones nose and jaw! But that was not the end, oh no she thrusted her other knee into his stomach and elbowed him in the back of the neck!  
  
Meanwhile the Z warriors just stood there in amazement for this was taking place in the space of a few seconds in reality but a lifetime for one saiyan prince!  
  
Finally with a loud thud the mutilated saiyan prince hit the floor, unconscious and barely alive! Turning from her victim the saiyan princess looked up at her shocked family and friends, facing the door she walked out but not before sending one final Ki blast at her half dead, mutilated father which would have killed him had not been or all the saiyans first instincts to protect him!  
  
Outside they heard a screech from Vegeta's car as it drive off down the road speeding towards the town centre! Following that there was complete silence! That is until one saiyan prince who was trying to regain conciseness groaned!  
  
"Oh my god vegeta!" "DAD"  
  
"Mr Vegeta"  
  
"I can't believe what happened to him Bulma! Do you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, but I will need to ask you a favour goku!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He's lost a lot blood, as you can see since it's all over the floor! And, well... to replace it...He needs the blood of a saiyan, preferably a full blooded one!"  
  
"Of course, you know id do any thing for Veggie"  
  
groan  
  
"Even get over your fear of needles?!"  
  
Short- Yes Good- Yes Funny- Yes SO DON'T COMPLAIN! Well there it is chapter 8, I know it's short! But I like it, and I intend to make the rest of the chapters to this fic short and sweet! Well if you wanna know what happens next you need to R&R! And Chapter 9 will probably be posted in month or two! 


	9. up for adoption

WooHoo Im back and have decided that this fic is up for **Adoption**!

So if you want to carry on this fic then e-mail me I first started writing this fic I had such great ideas for it, but then suffered some major writers block, which wasn't helped when I lost all my direct internet access, followed shortly by losing computer access! So if you want to adopt this fic then send me an e-mail briefly stating what you intend to do with this fic! I'll wait a month before announcing who is successful!

Sorry I couldn't finish this fic!

I Shall however attempt to complete my other long going fic but I cant make any promises, and may have to put that one up for adoption too!

Well that's all for now!

VBS


End file.
